


Past the pumpkin patch, And the tractor rides (Look now, the sky is gold)

by WitcherSexual



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier drags Geralt into a corn maze, they get to the middle but they don’t want to leave just yet.[Title from The Best Day by Taylor Swift]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge #008





	Past the pumpkin patch, And the tractor rides (Look now, the sky is gold)

Jaskier dragged Geralt into the corn maze, they had tickets and he was going to make the most of their free day together. Vesemir had closed the cafe and they were free until later when they were to meet Lambert and Eskel. 

Geralt wasn’t one for festivities but Jaskier had begged him for days as the fair was set up. The Ferris Wheel was shining in obnoxious colors behind them and the soft glow of the fairy lights made the maze look beautiful, it was the soul of the Fall. 

“Geralt come on, we can have fun,” Jaskier laughed slightly as Geralt huffed but followed him. “That’s the spirit,” 

“Hmm, come on then. We have a couple of hours,” Geralt let go of Jaskier’s hand and the two of them wandered into the maze, attempting to find the end. 

They walked for what seemed to be hours but was more likely half an hour, the walls of corn identical everywhere. Geralt was grumbling as they walked and Jaskier’s smile was dimming slightly. 

“Jaskier how the fuck did you get us lost in a maze?” Geralt tried to peer over the top of the walls that held them in, but he was too short and Jaskier giggled at his strained posture. 

“That’s the fun, we can find our way out together,” Jaskier looked to each side, a path going both ways and he nodded left as they took that path. “Imagine how happy you’ll be when you get out!” 

“I hate you,” Jaskier laughed and shook his head as they stood still at another crossroads. “Pick a way Jask,”

“What does Lambert always say? Left is the right way?” Geralt nodded and the two of them headed left again. 

Jaskier watched his friend as he let Geralt overtake him. His hair had been placed in a messy bun to keep it out of his hair, and he was wearing a t-shirt which left nothing to his imagination, Jaskier coughed and shook his head as he looked away and tried to forget about Geralt's muscles. 

“Jaskier straight ahead?” Jaskier looked at their options and he nodded as they kept walking, he could feel Geralt’s gaze on him as he walked and looked back at him. “You never told me why you were wearing that,” 

Jaskier looked down and frowned, he thought it was a cute outfit. A pair of shorts and a white cropped top to go with it, Lambert said he looked cute. 

“Do you not like it?” He had worn worse in front of Geralt before so it couldn’t have been that. 

“I didn’t say that,” Geralt looked away and Jaskier thought he saw his friend blush but that was the lights, it was. 

“I thought it was cute, Lambert said it was too,” Jaskier messed his hair up, his anxiety shining through  _ because he wasn’t even allowed one day without it obviously.  _

“I like it. You look beau- good. You look good.” Geralt looked away again and started to walk faster, Jaskier blinked in surprise before he tried to catch up with him. 

“How long have we been in here?” Jaskier moved the conversation away from where it had been and Geralt relaxed slightly. His friend pulled his phone out and looked at the time with a groan. 

“An hour, fuck. We need to get out soon for the dinner,” Jaskier sighed but walked faster with Geralt. “If we don’t get out I’m sacrificing you to the gods,” 

“Please, I am too precious to be a sacrifice,” Jaskier batted his eyelashes and placed a hand on his chest in mock shock. 

“I’m sure they would make an exception this once,” Geralt laughed and the sound was music to Jaskier’s ears —  _ yes he knows how cliche that sounds but it’s the truth.  _

“You would miss me too much, who would annoy you?” Geralt hummed in agreement and Jaskier smiled as they kept walking. 

It was about twenty minutes after when they entered a clearing, a small hut built in the middle with a few strings of fairy lights falling down its roof and sides. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jaskier gasped, walking over and opening the door with a knock, “Geralt come see,”

Geralt walked in behind him and they settled on the beanbag seats, Jaskier watched as the corn swayed slightly in the wind. 

“We are almost out right?” Geralt asked softly, his voice harsh in the soft silence that cushioned them. 

“We should be, I’m not sure really,” Jaskier looked over to his friend, the fairy lights shining perfectly as they illuminated his hair and skin. His eyes glistened beautifully and he had to stop himself reaching out to brush the loose strand of hair out of his face. 

“Fuck, we should tell them we might be late,” Jaskier nodded, he watched as Geralt took his phone and sent a message to the others telling them they would be a bit later. 

“They said to be there at 7,” Jaskier hummed, at least four hours away they had time. 

“Four hours for us,” Jaskier grinned and he watched as Geralt blushed again, that time he couldn’t say it was the lights. “What should we do?” 

“Get out of here?” Geralt didn’t sound too enthusiastic about leaving and Jaskier wasn’t either so they stayed in their seats a little longer. “We really should leave,” 

“Yeah we should,” neither of them moved again and Jaskier looked over to Geralt who was watching him carefully. Their eyes met and Jaskier watched as Geralt’s gaze dropped to his lips. 

Jaskier swallowed and sat up, his hands falling to the seat to support his weight, he pushed himself forward and kept his eyes on Geralt. 

_ Fuck it.  _

He stopped just beside Geralt, not wanting to force his friend but when he felt Geralt’s hand on the nape of his neck he melted into him. He was pulled into Geralt's lap and they kissed, softer but begging. They didn’t want it to finish but as they pulled away they both gasped and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Geralt sighed out, his forehead resting agaisnt Jaskiers and they moved into each other again, softer this time. They knew the other wasn’t leaving so they had time. Geralt’s hand rested on Jaskier’s skin, and he gasped into the kiss when Geralt pulled him closer. 

They pulled away after their fifth kiss — was it their fifth?. Jaskier could feel his eyes blown wide, his lips red and he looked at Geralt in front of him. “I. Did you? Did we?”

“I think we did. Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ Jaskier cut Geralt off with a kiss and pulled away after a second. 

“Don’t apologize please, I can’t hear that,” Geralt nodded, his gaze falling to his lap and Jaskier looked to the roof of the shelter and grinned. 

“We really should be going,” Jaskier looked back to Geralt and nodded, he stood slowly and held his hand out for Geralt to take, the other man did but he didn’t let go like he normally would. 

“What way?” Jaskier shrugged, his mind still on vacation after the kissing. “Left for Lambert then,” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jaskier walked beside Geralt, their hands still in the others and he wasn’t going to say anything in case Geralt let his hand go. 

_ Was his plan sweaty? Was he too cold?  _

Geralt squeezed his hand, his smile directed to Jaskier and he felt himself falter before squeezing back once and pushing the thoughts away. 

“The noise is picking up, maybe we are close,” Jaskier tried to peer over the wall and he felt Geralt chuckle but he pouted at the man who sighed but let go of his hand. Jaskier didn’t have time to complain because he felt Geralt’s hands go to his waist and lift him easily. “Oi you brute!”

“What way Jask?” Geralt held him tighter, his fingers digging into Jaskier’s hips and he swallowed before looking for the exit. 

“Uh if we follow the path right then maybe straight ahead?” Jaskier couldn’t actually see the way but that seemed to be the way for the biggest gathering of people so it was good for him. 

“Okay,” Geralt let him down slightly and he swooned when he got back onto solid ground, Geralt took his hand again and went on his way like it hadn’t happened. 

Jaskier followed, the noise of people growing with every minute and as they finally found the exit Geralt checked the time. 

“Two fucking hours we spent in there,” Jaskier grinned and held their clasped hand up. 

“A good two hours right?” Geralt agreed with a nod and the two of them walked towards Geralt's car, their hands swinging between them. 

“We should probably, you know, talk about this,” Geralt said as they got in the car, the outside world locked away from them and Jaskier nodded. 

“We really should, uh you want to go first?” Geralt shrugged and looked outside before he looked back to Jaskier. 

“You know how I am with words. But here goes, I like you Jask, I have for a while now. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and if you want to forget this I will,”

“No. Don’t forget it please? I mean I like you too, but I get it if you don’t think it’ll work,” Jaskier played with a loose thread of his shorts and he felt Geralt move. 

“Look at me Jask,” Jaskier’s gaze was firmly on his lap, but when Geralt's fingers lifted his chin up he looked into Geralt's eyes. “Let’s try this,” 

“Yeah okay,” Jaskier smiled, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please do,” Geralt breathed against his lips and Jaskier smiled before they connected and they kissed again. 

The moment was interrupted by Geralt's phone blaring  _ Barbie Girl  _ and they broke away as Geralt answered Lambert. 

“How long are you and your twink going to be?” Jaskier laughed and watched as Geralt massaged his brow. 

“Lambert please you’ve seen me, I am at least an otter,” the other man laughed and agreed with him. 

“So how long will you be? Are you staying the night?” Jaskier looked to Geralt who shrugged and nodded. 

“Half an hour away, and sure we can stay,” Jaskier looked to Geralt and held one finger up as the other man nodded. “One bed only,” 

“You two finally figured your shit out?” Lambert said after a second and Jaskier tilted his head in confusion. “I can see your fucking tilted head, fuck sake you two hurry up,” 

Lambert hung up and Jaskier kissed Geralt's jaw as he started the car up and they headed towards Lambert and Eskel’s house. 


End file.
